


Dragon Child

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragonborn - Freeform, Multi, Natsu has a Sister, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natsu!" I shout jumping into his arms. "Rose!" he shouts back spinning me around. "I missed you big brother!"<br/>"You too sis!" he's gleaming from ear to ear, the guild cheers.<br/>I look around a bit confused, "when did you guys get here?" I ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

-unknown POV-  
We arrive in Magnolia, I know where we are going... Fairy Tail. I look towards my friend, Rose; she smiles as I smile at her. The weathers perfect for tracking. I look towards Rose again; I look at her black eyes, shaking my head I look ahead. Even though I know where we are going I stop.  
"Hey!" Rose shouts as she walks into the back of me, I just give her a look; she nods and takes the lead. I pull up my scarf to cover my mouth, and pull up my hood tucking in my hair, I follow on.  
She can hear me, slayer's gift, when I whisper like this. "Now, you can go find your brother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons flying in the sky  
> Swooping down and soaring high  
> Mighty wings, so awe inspiring  
> Always moving, never tiring
> 
> Outlined against a yellow sun  
> Giant shadows, having fun  
> Rising, diving, again repeating  
> In a game of dragons, meeting
> 
> Jeweled bodies in the light  
> A golden wingspan, shining bright  
> Powerful tails in joy entwining  
> Playing, while the sun is shining
> 
> Oh, how wondrous is this sight  
> When great dragons show delight


	2. Rose Dragneel

-Natsu POV-  
"Hey watch it ice princess" I shout at Gray  
"Shut up, fire brain” Gray glares at me.  
We start fighting, soon everyone joins in. Gray and I are still fighting as the guild go's quiet. Then Gray's eyes travel to something at my right. I’m about to hit him but stop, as someone bumps into me, there's a mumble of a apology but as I turn to face them my black eyes go wide.

-Rose POV-  
I had my eyes closed the hole time as I sniffed the air. I followed my nose down stairs, around corners and though the door. So this is why I now found myself nose up to someone. I step back and mumble a sorry.  
"Do you kn-" I stop.  
I was looking up into the eyes of my shocked brother! There is silence.  
"Natsu!" I shout jumping into his arms.  
"Rose!" he shouts back spinning me around.  
As he sets me down I say "I missed you big brother!"  
"You too sis!" he's gleaming from ear to ear, there's gasps and cheers as what just happened sets in.  
I look around a bit confused, "when did you guys get here?" I ask. There are alot of laughs, I didn't know they would expect that reaction from Natsu, I didn't know they had a laughing agreement about me.  
I shake my head and turn. Natsu gets a bit worried thinking im leaving  
"Where are you going?" he asks.  
"Here" I giggle from a few feet away.  
I look towards the door, more like, towards the clocked figure that is standing in the door way. Watching what happened. I smile and wave. Only then dose everyone notice the figure, I shout "I found Natsu!" then I add "Thank You!", making a jester for it to come closer. Slowly the cloaked figure comes forward.

-Unknown-  
I sigh with a hidden smile, I feel eyes on me. I look at the siblings as I come closer. Natsu and Rose wear the same thing, which is weird as they have never meet since Igneel left them. They wear a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, (left open and untucked) which exposes Natsu's bare chest, Luckily Rose has a make-shift top made out of bandages. They both wear white knee-length trousers. Natsu wears a thick black wristband on his left wrist, while Rose has a thick wristband with the colours of each element of each type of Dragon Slayer magic. The brother wears black open-toed sandals while the sister wears black ankle-boots. Finally, both have the scale-patterned scarf that they received from their adoptive father, Igneel. As I get near I realise something about the scarf’s, each has a burnt mark as if they were once one scarf, a dragon could of burnt it to create two. I smile. A fathers last gift, this could also be why they are so similar, the scarf kept them connected without them really knowing. They stand together. Natsu has a quick glance towards Rose, frowning, not liking so much flesh on show. He quickly looks away feeling eyes on him. My eyes.  
"Thank you for helping me!" Rose says as she hugs me, this puts Natsu on edge.  
"Hello. Natsu's sister!" A blue flying cat says appearing from behind Natsu.  
"Happy meet Rose my little sis, Rose meet Happy my Exceed" Natsu says as Happy swoops down and lands on Rose's head, everyone laughs.  
"Heho, Happy!" she strokes his soft blue fur, "Let’s be friends!" he nods very happily. Everyone laughs. I nudge Rose, Natsu glares at me.  
"Oh!" Rose says reaching into a bag, my bag.  
"FISH!" Happy shouts as Rose pulls out a carefully wrapped fish.  
"Thank You!" Happy shouts as he scoops up the fish. Rose laughs.  
Suddenly Natsu grabs Roses hands in his. Looking very excited.  
"Join our guild!"  
"Yay" Rose replies almost jumping up and down. Everyone laughs. Before Natsu can pull Rose away Rose shouts  
"BIG BRO! FIGHT ME!"


	3. Fire VS Fire

-Normal POV-  
Everyone fell silent, thinking how much alike the sibling are, even the cloaked figure was shocked... a bit. Natsu nods and before anyone, can stop them, they run outside. They stand apart, fighting position.

"Fire Dragon Roar" they both shout, everyone makes it out in time to see the flames collide and intertwine. As they take the full focus they head upwards, nether siblings are touched by the flames, and there are gasps all around. Rose runs at Natsu with a right punch, Natsu readies a punch to counter attack. Before he could do anything Rose changes her punch side to her left,  
Shouting, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" punching him into a wall. Natsu was not excepting that.  
"Sorry!" Rose shouts, withdrawing her hand in pain, shaking it side to side.  
"It's ok" Natsu whispers, knowing Rose could hear him. He wipes his mouth, Rose winches feeling hurt as she didn't want to hurt him, Natsu smiles to re-a-shore her. It helps. Suddenly he runs at his sister. Rose at that moment was looking at something else, more like the figure, and was unaware of her brother. As Natsu is about to hit her, she turns her attention back to him just in time. Instead of being thrown though the air she stands her ground and only gets 'pushed' back a few inches. Everyone is shocked at this... maybe she was more powerful that she let on? Natsu was the most shocked... powerful beings could be thrown though the air, yet his sister..."Wh-" She punches him, giving him a mouth full of fist. Her body explodes into fire, shouting "Fire Dragon Roar!" Aiming for her brother. He doges, breathing it in,  
"Now I'm all fired up" using the dust cloud that was created by the roar Natsu runs at Rose. Before she can get hit by Natsu, she flips backwards, dodging. They both turn quickly towards each other and shout, "Fire Dragon Roar!".  
This time there's a bang as the two fires battle to be the winner. Rose gets angry, she should never lose her temper, only she and the figure knows this...

-Unknown POV-  
I see Rose become angry and can almost hear what is about to happen. I run over to her, around the crowd, keeping out of the middle. No one notices me. Good. Just as I reach her she shouts,  
"Dragon Secret Attack: Fl-" I cover her mouth before she can continue. All is silent. A short man steps out from the crown as if feeling the tension,  
"It is a tie! Battle off!" He heads inside with everyone at his heel. Rose is now calm, muttering some apologizes towards me. With my back to her I whisper to her,  
"Don't ever do that again..." She lowers her head in ashamed,  
"I can't..." I couldn't finish my sentence as a lump is in my throat.  
"I know." She replies. I look at her, she smiles at me,  
"Thank you" She says as I turn and head towards the guild. Natsu had been waiting for Rose and had happened to over hear us, a bit of him wanted to protected her, the other was confused as hell.

-Rose POV-  
I sigh, I hate it when I make that feeling appear in our stomachs, worry. Natsu comes over and sees my sad look, making him feel sad as well. Putting a arm over my shoulder, comforting, he says  
"No need to look so glum! Sis, now you can join the guild!" I turn to his smiling face, and smile, making him smile even more.  
"Now I can’t lose you again!" I joke back, for a second he looks shocked, then we both sprint towards the guild. Thinking that we finally have each other back. Thinking we would never lose each other again.  
"BEST DAY EVER!" We both shout.


	4. Secrets Out

-Unknown POV-  
I walk back to the guild. Fairy Tail. I had to stop her before she did the spell... she is not strong enough... yet. I stand by the bar, waiting for Rose and her brother Natsu, they are like twins. The small man stands on the bar, I nod thanks to him, I can tell he's the master by the power that he has coming off of him. He nods in reply, and then looks at me, trying to figure me out. My smile cannot be seen, I turn as the siblings run in, smiling too. Rose draws near with Natsu tailing behind, as they stop, Natsu glares at me. I guess they have decided that my gender is male.  
"Haho, Master!" Rose says slightly waving.  
"This is Mirajane" He jesters to the young lady behind the bar, she smiles  
"Call me Mira"  
"Can you please get the stamp, Mirajane" The Master asks, She nods and turns, her red dress sways as she dose.  
"My name is Makarov, I'm guessing Natsu has told you I'm the Master of this guild" Rose nods. Now I know why she knew he was the master when they came in. Rose nudges me, grinning ear to ear.  
"So are you like your brother, Rose?" Makarov askes,  
Rose nods "Yep! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" her enthusiasm almost makes her voice go sonic. All the Dragon Slayers winch at that. Mira turns around,  
"Where would you like it and what colour?" She looks at Rose,  
"Umm..." Rose looks at Natsu and smiles.  
"Just below my right shoulder please! Red Please!" Her face must get sore from all that smiling. Knowing her, No. Once the mark is on everyone cheers.  
"Now we look like mirror images!" Rose smiles at Natsu. Natsu laughs at what she said. A naked guy comes over, well he still has his underwear on, both Natsu and I cover Rose's eyes. I hide her right eye with my hand while Natsu hides her left eye with his hand. He looks at me and gives a silent thank you, I nod in return.  
"Hay!" Rose shouts "Who turned off the lights?" Everyone laughs. Rose reaches out to try and feel something, very confused.  
"STRIPPER! Put some clothes on! My SISTER is here!" Natsu shouts at the guy, who in turn looks down and runs off, shouting  
"Yer, Yer Fire Brian."  
We uncover her eyes. She blinks a few times and smiles.  
"Sorry about that. That was Gray" Natsu rubs the back of his head. Rose just giggles.  
"Well, now we have four Dragons Slayers" The master says. A blue haired girl steps out,  
"I'm Wendy a Sky Dragon Slayer" pointing to the flying white cat she says "And this is Carla my Exceed"  
"Haho! Your cutie!" Rose pats Wendy's head, Wendy giggles. Rose shakes Carla's paw and smiles. A punk-looking man steps forward,  
"I'm Gajeel an Iron Dragon Slayer"  
"Haho!" Rose dose her slight wave, he nods, turning and takes his leave.  
"But... Why did you say only four... shouldn't there be five?" Everyone looks at her. My chest starts to hurt, she-  
"What about that one?" Rose points to me.  
~Whaaaaattttttt~ Everyone's chins drop to the floor.


	5. Five Dragon Slayers

"When you say 'that one' what do you mean?" The Master asks, all eyes are on me, I do not move.  
"I mean what I said and I said what I mean" Great Rose has gone all riddle on us. I sigh which, in turn, grab everyone’s attention.  
"So you’re saying your friend is a Dragon Slayer?" The Master asks yet again... I cover Rose's mouth. Natsu looks like has about to explode.  
"I shall explain." Everyone is shocked; I turn to Rose,  
"I'm sorry slip of the tongue..." Rose says, looking quiet innocent, I simply pat her head. You could almost hear him sizzle. Rose turns to Natsu,  
"Why are you like that?"  
"I’m just trying to protect you, that all" Natsu starts glaring daggers at me. I brush them off. Rose starts laughing and ends up on the floor, rolling around.  
"What?" Natsu asks. Rose simple points at me. I turn to Natsu and raise my hands to my head. Everyone goes quiet as I lower my hood.

-Natsu POV-  
I'm looking at a girl... now I just look stupid,  
"You all though she was a man!" Rose laughs from the ground; I look back towards the girl. She has long deep red hair which she has pulled out of her cloak. Her red eyes look into mine. Her face is expressionist. Rose has got up from the ground and walks towards the girl. The girl rolls her purple eyes as Rose raise her hands; the girl bends slightly so that rose can unclip her mask. I go red, too close, my sister. As the mark comes away gasps spread though the room. I look at her again, her pale skin show off her soft cherry lips.  
"My name is something you shall not know" Rose rolls her eyes at the girl’s words.  
"But my nickname, of sorts, is Dragon" At this my heart stops,  
"Dragon?" I say.  
"Well, would you like to join?" We all look at the Master. Rose looks at Dragon happily. Dragons sees Rose's happy face and sighs  
"If I must..."  
"Yay!" Rose gets all excited again. Makarov nods at Mira, who in turn nods and gets the stamp. Dragon walks forward but is stopped by Rose.  
"Please take the cloak off!" Rose goes red. Yet again Dragon sighs but this time smiles, a soft smile, and nods. Very carefully she takes of her cloak. At that point I get a noise bleed.

-Normal POV-  
Natsu who as now has a noise bleeds almost faints. Allot of the boys have a similar reaction. The girls are very confused by the boy’s reactions. Even the Master fines it hard to cope. Mira gives the Master a threat, saying,  
"She's too young for you"  
Dragon wears black jeans that end just below the knee. Her top half is covered in bandages (for looks) with a black top. It has long ripped sleeves (showing off the bandages) that are loose and covers her hands, the top ends just above the belly button. With a blood red belt around her waist. She is bear-footed. As Dragon hands Rose her cloak, after Rose insists, she walks to the Master.  
"Mira the stamp" Mira turns to Dragon at the Masters words.  
"Where and what colour?" Mira asks.  
"Red" Dragon then looks towards Rose, slightly tilting her head, Rose smiles and points to her own left eye.  
"My right eye please" Dragon says to Mira. As the stamp is getting put on everyone questions about her.  
"Thank you, Mira" Dragon gives a slight bow, then she turns and walks to, the now smiling, Rose.

-Dragon POV-  
What have I got myself into? Is all I’m thinking as I walk up to Rose.  
"Yay now I’m with my two favourite people!" Rose shouts as she pulls Natsu and I into a hug. Natsu mumbles something as I get push up to him in the hug.  
"That is something I would not be doing" I say Natsu looks at me. I sigh,  
"I am a Dragon Slayer so I can hear you." I look around seeing that everyone is carrying on like nothing happened. Looking back at Rose she says  
"But it would be fun" I frown, take my cloak and leave.  
"Hay! It’s only a fight!" Rose shouts at me.  
I give her a look as I leave.

-Makarov POV-  
I watch as Dragon leaves. Something is off.  
"Master why didn’t you get her to fight?" I look at Mirajane,  
"She has a lot of power coming off of her so I didn’t need to see her battle."  
"Oh, well what are you going to do?"  
"Nothing"  
"But-" Mira looks at the Master as he jokes back (but has a serious tone is his voice as well).  
"I’m going to see if our little dragon spreads it wings..."


	6. Friendly Reunion

It has been a week since Rose and Dragon joined. The guild knows that Natsu and Rose are very alike; they keep battling, and are always eating together. Thought most people stay out of Dragons way, the boys can’t help but look a upon her beauty, Rose has gone on a few jobs with her brother but Dragon has not. It has become clear that Rose is the only one that really talks to her, whenever the siblings have a chance they eat or fight, whenever Dragon is left alone she falls asleep.

Rose has been introduced with Gray; Gray has eyed both Rose and Dragon but has taken most of his time in flirting with Rose. Rose is clueless. Natsu and Dragon are not. Taking it in themselves to stop Gray. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-coloured hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in colour.  
And Rose has also meet Lucy, who has taken a liking to her, they're like sisters. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colours in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.

-Normal POV-  
Dragon sits in the far corner, no one knows why, but she is asleep. She has her cloak on and her hood pulled up. Natsu comes running in with Gray and Rose at his tail.  
"Erza is coming!" they shout, Dragon dose not wake, Rose looks frighten. Natsu told her how scary and mean this Erza is. Everyone freezes, watching Natsu and Gray hide while Rose stands still wondering what to do. Then they laugh and carry on with what they were doing. A young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes walks though the door of the guild. She has a slender figure and she has large breasts. She wears some armour, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Rose was told that Erza's specialty is Requip Magic, allows her to requip not only armour, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time.  
"I’m back Master" She says as she reaches the Master.  
"Welcome back Erza," He smiles then jesters to Rose to come forwards. Erza turns and looks at the young Dragon Slayer.  
"This is Rose, Natsu's sister, both are Fire Dragon Slayer" the Master says as Rose puts her hand out and shakes Erza's armored hand.  
"I didn’t know Natsu has a sister"  
"Nether did we" the Master replies  
"I can see the resemblance" Rose nods and smiles at that. No one notices that Dragon has woken up and has sleepy made her way over.  
"Oh and where is the other one?" The Master says. Erza picks up her drink and turns towards the crowd that has parted to let someone though. Erza eyes go wide so dose Dragons, theres a bang as Erza drops her drink; everyone is shocked and looks over. Erza never acts like this.  
"Dr..." Erza begins. Dragon lowers her hood and smiles. Dragon never smiles (other than to Rose) Taking everyone aback. There is silence.  
"Erza!" Dragon screams and runs at Erza. Before anyone can blink Dragon hugs Erza while tackling her to the floor.  
"Dragon!" Erza shout in reply, not sounding too stress that the girl has hugged her, or that she is now on the ground with the girl hugging her on top. Dragon stands up, putting a hand forward, she helps Erza up.  
"Long time no see!" Erza says,  
"Yes, old friend!" Dragon says, both are still griping each other palms, and smiling.  
Everyone is shocked... Erza's smiling... Dragon seemed allot like Rose for a bit then... something feels off.


	7. Erza and Dragon

-Erza POV-  
"Yes, old friend!" Dragon says, we are still griping each other palms, and smiling.  
"Can someone explain what’s going on?" Natsu is the one who breaks the silence.  
"As you can proberly guess, Dragon and I know each other," I turn to Dragon, "You still want me to call you your nickname?" I ask. She nods and smiles. We finally let go of each other.  
"I see you kept your promise" I look at her unnatural purple eyes,  
"Yes, I told you I would find you, Erza" Everyone start looking between us two. Ignoring them, I turn to Rose,  
"So your the young one that Dragon kept going on about" Rose blushes.  
"Yes, she is not so little anymore" Dragon goes over to Rose at this and pats her head. Rose acts like a puppy and giggles.  
"Um... So how did you meet?" Rose asks looking at both of us. I tense. Dragon leans over and places a hand on my shoulder, smiling,  
"Remember when I had to go for a few years" Dragon is looking at Rose but her hand is still on my shoulder.  
"Yep! and you left me with your-"  
"No"  
"But-"  
"Fine. Everyone is bound to find out eventually..."  
"Your younger sister, Wofie! She was so soft to cuddle and her little nose and..." Rose starts mumberling random stuff, Dragon sighs. Letting go of my shoulder. I look at Rose. She is like a puppy...  
"You have a younger sister?" Gray asks  
"Yes and no" Dragon looks at him. "I have three sisters and two brothers" Gray looks as if he is imaging something perverted. I hit him.  
"Ow-"  
"Don’t think of such things, her family is greatly out of your league." I stare at him. He runs behind Natsu to hide. I Look at Natsu with a glare who runs behind a table with Gray in tow.  
"So how did you meet?" The Master asks.  
"We met at the Tower of Heaven" Dragon says as simple as can be. A few gasps go around. I stand completely still but my cheat hurts and I feel sick in the stomach. Suddenly I feel arms around me, Dragon husses in my ear, giving me a squeeze. She can always tell when something is up. I put my arms round her. Hugging. Everyone must be fricking out right now. Dragon pulls away and smiles. I can’t help but smile, and then I look at the Master who has wide eyes. I cough. He comes back to reality.  
"Would you care to explain"  
"No""Yes" Dragon and I say. I look at her and she sighs,  
"I would have to tell you my age if we did" Dragon says, I laugh, everyone looks at me.  
"You’re worried about that? The more you keep from them. The more it will hurt." I give her a fierce look. (Which has no effect)  
"Yep! Erza right! So far only two people know about it!" Rose churps up.  
"I..." Dragon pauses "Fine" Dragon says sitting down. "I am an immortal."

(You think I’m going to stop here! Well I’m not!)

Everyone gasps. A few people shout 'WHAT!'. I look at the crowd and they go silent.  
"My name is Dragon Fury, I am not the immortal you think of, I can die." Dragon pauses. I walk over and sit by her,  
"Healing Magic does not work on her." Dragon sighs as I carry on for her,  
"So how does she heal?" The Master asks  
"Another day..." Dragon sighs; I nod at master  
"So now that is clear. Can we hear your story? Of how you two met?" The master asks,  
"Yes" Both Dragon and I say, we meet eyes and I can almost eyes her memorizes.


	8. Tower of Heaven - Meeting

\-----------------------Flashback------------------------

 

Erza Scalet looks at her friend Rob. Rob was a lean old man with pale skin. He had long white hair which went midway down his back. Two strands of hair stood up from the rest and pointed outwards. His eyebrows were nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He had a thick gray beard which extended down to his chest. He wore a pair of beige shorts with no shirt, so his black Fairy Tail mark located on his lower back is visible. Erza sits with him, they are talking about magic, something is bothering Rob. Suddenly the prison door swings open and the guards push someone into the cell. As the doors band shut, Rob look towards the person and smiles. A young lady lays on the floor with rags as clothes (like everybody else), however she has more flesh on show because the guards like her body so have given her less clothing. The young lady looks up from the ground, her beauty astounds everyone that sees her, her body has been whipped and she is covered in blood. Slowly the Lady gets up and shuffles towards Rob and Erza. She falls to the ground by Erza,  
"Are you ok!?" Erza starts as she tries and helps the young Lady. The lady raises her head, Erza stares in awe at the Lady's red unnatural eyes, the lady smiles.  
"What have you done now?" Rob looks over at the young girl,  
"I took the punishment for some children, they are too young..." The Lady’s voice is a whisper, Rob helps Erza get up the lady, in a siting position, so that Erza can support the lady’s bruised body. The Lady leans on Erza as Erza dose her best to support her but Erza is only little.  
"So this is Erza..." Her voice is still a whisper,  
"Yes, the one with a beautiful smile" The Lady smiles at Rob's comment and shift herself so that she can offer her hand to Erza,  
"My name is Dragon Fury, call me Dragon..." Her voice sounds better, but is still a whisper, as Erza takes her hand, she is very surprised to fine that Dragon’s hand is soft. Dragon just smiles. Rob leans towards Erza and says,  
"She never tell anyone her full name, your a lucky one, her name is basically her life..."  
Erza feels happy as if she was getting praised but didn't know why she felt this way, or even why she felt this way towards the Lady.  
"Erza, Dragon and you have a lot in common" Rob says he walks away. Dragon turns and smiles,  
"You would like my pupil, she’s a Dragon Slayer" Dragons voice is not a whisper anymore,  
"A Dragon Slayer... I’ve heard of them."  
"Yes they are fierce beings that have been trained by Dragon and are almost Dragons themselves." She pauses "If only my pupil was like that..." Dragon giggles, Erza can’t help but smile.  
"Rob was right!" Dragon shouts pointing at Erza. Erza looks confused at her,  
"He told me, I never thought I could see a smile like that again, in a place like this... freedom is in her heart." Dragon leans closer to me, nods and sits back. Erza move slightly. Both Erza and Dragons knees are touching and they sit opposite each other.  
"I feel light" Erza blurs out, Dragon giggles,  
"That because you are letting your guard down" Erza freezes, Erza can’t afford to be weak, Erza has to be brave and strong. Dragon reaches out and pulls Erza into a hug, Erza tries to pull out but Dragon just tightens her hold.  
"Hush, Hush little one” Her words melt at Erza’s ear. Erza can’t help but let a few tears out. They land on Dragons back, and she winches in pain. Erza notices this but before she can say anything Dragon pulls out and say,  
“I am here for you so let’s be friends” Dragon reaches out and wipes away Erza’s tears. Erza sighs, nods and smiles. Erza is smiling happily because she has a true friend (other than Rob). Dragon lowers her hands and closers her eyes with a smile of happiness printed on her face. Erza about to say something but soon soft breathing escapes Dragons mouth. Erza can’t help but giggle.  
“So I see you two get along well,” Rob comes up to the two girls. Erza looks to Dragon, and says  
“She looks peaceful when sleeping” This surprises Rob but he just turns and places a hand on Dragon’s shoulder, gently shaking,  
“Dragon… wake up” Dragon’s eyes flicker open, as soon as hers meet Erza’s Brown eyes she smiles.  
“So you are soft inside” Rob laughs. Dragon turns to him, frowns then nods,  
“I wish I was your friend, it would be a great privilege” Rob continues, Dragon rolls her eyes,  
“I don’t like the way you move your tongue” Dragon stares at Rob as he laughs some more. Erza looks at them very confused.  
“She mean she doesn’t like how I talk, especially the way I talk to her” Rob answers her. He turns and walks away. Erza look back at the now sleeping Dragon. Erza sighs to herself,  
“How can someone sleep sitting up?” Erza asks herself, out loud, as she crawls closer to Dragon, gently pushing her to the floor (making sure to hold her head), Erza is about to turn away when something catches her eyes. Carefully and slowly Erza turns the sleeping Dragon over so that her back is fully shown. She gasps at the sight in front of her. Dragon has two scars on her back that look as if they have been cut open but she can tell that they are old scars as well. Whipt lines run across her back as if they were trying to whip the opened wounded. 'It looks painful, how could someone go though that and still act like Dragon did?' Erza thought. Also there are bruises and dried blood spread across her back.  
“Young ones should nether go though such things” Erza looks back at the now open eyed Dragon. Dragon gets up in a sitting position.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean-” Erza is cut off by another hug,  
“Hush, hush little one” Dragon pulls away and a little bit of Erza wanted to continue the hug.  
“I would rather take the punishment, than see ones like you being punished.” Erza looks down and clenches her fists.  
“I hate this place…” Erza whispers,  
“At least some good has come out of it,” Dragon says maker-of-fact. Erza looks angrily at Dragon.  
“How could you say something like that” Erza says in an angry whisper.  
“I have met you and that in its self is worth being wiped” Erza looks shocked at Dragon,  
“But I’m nothing special”  
“You are ours/my hope and my best friend, to me that is all I need” Erza suddenly stars crying. Quiet tears fall, Dragon leans forwards, their nose are nearly touching. Erza stops and holds her breath at the sudden approach. Dragon puts her head forwards so that’s their foreheads are touching. Erza carries on breathing normally. This time she can smell the lovely sent of Dragon. Dragon closes her eyes. Breathing deeply.  
“I will look after you, we are friends and I do anything for my friends” Dragon opens her eyes and looks into Erza’s. Erza nods as Dragon pulls away. Dragon looks up towards the ceiling and says,  
“Everyone needs something or someone” Dragon looks at Erza and smiles, “We need to find hope more when times are at their darkest.” With that Dragon closes her eyes, still sitting, her beathing becomes light. Erza shuffles over, smiling and lowers Dragon so that she can lay.  
“And I will stay strong for you as well” Erza whisper to herself. Dragon smiles over hearing the little girls promise. As Erza starts to get up, a soft hand grabs her wrist and yanks her gently down, before Erza can do anything Dragon wraps her hands around Erza’s chest and snuggles her nose in the back of Erza’s neck (making Erza giggle). Something in Erza liked this and that part of her takes over as the blackness of sleep creeps up on her. The little girl stars softly snoring, making the young girl smile, soon both are asleep.


	9. Tower of Heaven - Night and Day

\-------------------Around Midnight-------------------

Dragon was already awake when the small girls eyes opened. Erza was very confused as when she normally wakes up the floor is hard and painful but this time, her head is supported and she is nice and warm. Slowly she looks up at her purple eyes of Dragon, Dragon smiles,  
"So you are awake" Erza nods and stands up, she looks at Dragon, noticing her wounds are nearly heal.  
"Your back..." Dragon looks at her, then at her back,  
"I had another magic to heal myself a bit" Erza brown eyes widened  
"You can use magic!" Dragon nods in reply,  
"Only a little I used most of it up of some children" Erza stood in awe at Dragon, she did so much for so little,  
"Don't look at me like that, I do what I can, nothing special" Erza's chin dropped to the ground. Dragon sighed.  
"I wonder if my little Dragon Slayer is doing ok..." Dragon stare into the distance. Erza had an erg to hug her so without warning the Dragon felt little arms wrap around her (or try too) Dragon looked down. And smile.  
"Erza..." Dragon lad back down hugging Erza "Can you keep a secret?" Erza looked up at Dragon and nodded.  
"I am an immortal" Erza looked up at the now crying Lady, Erza just hugged tighter, she stayed curled into Dragon's chest/stomach while Dragon explained her story.

\-------------------Morning-------------------

-Erza's POV-  
I open my eyes. The words of last night spin in my head. I turned my body so that I faced the sleeping Dragon. I smiled. I felt like I had know her for years yet I have know her for few hours. I reached out my little hand and tucked a purple strand of hair behind her ear. I froze as I realise I was being watched. Dragon had opened her purple unnatural eyes and was watching me, closely, then she smiled and the dark aura disappeared. I sighed. Another day... slowly I got up. Surprisingly, I didn't have cramps like normal, I turn and smile at Dragon, that night was the best I have slept since I got here.  
"Little one..." Dragon stops, shakes her head and gets up. Together we walked with the other people to our working place. I looked at the guards as we passed and realised they were staring at Dragon. I look up and see that Dragon is looking down at me, she smiles and say,  
"Don't worry little one, they wont make a move unless necessary, they need workers." Dragon looks up but I keep staring at her. Soon we are outside. The guards attach us to the magic ball things so that we cant escaped. We grab out tools. As I turn to leave I hear a thump and turn back. Dragon is on the floor, but very quickly gets up as soon as she sees me looking at her. I look towards the nearest guard, he had his foot out and was laughing. He tripped her, then he angles his head as Dragon gets up, he was looking up her clothing. I clench my fists and am about to run at him when I feel hands turn me and lead me way,  
"Hush, hush little one." I look up at Dragon, she has dirt on her face, I reach up and rub it off. She smiles and turns to the work.

\---- few hours later---  
I feel the heat from the sun beating down on me. I look over at the sleepy Dragon. Soon I feel sleepy as well but we both carry on. A guard walks over and laughs, I turn, as soon as I do I wish hadn't. We make eye contact. He steps forward,  
"Wha' you looking at trash?" He raise his hand to hit me but I never feel the hit, instead I look up to see Dragon holding the guys hand still with ease, the man looks at Dragon with frustration. He pushes her to the side and gets out his whip. Grinning he says,  
"She' tha important to you?" As the whip comes down I hold up my arms. Suddenly I feel a body on me and hear a whimper as the whip hits flesh. I'm looking into a smiling face of Dragon, she whispers to me,  
"Yes. Yes she is" My eyes widen. Soon Dragons smile is gone and her body shakes with every whip, the man starts laughing, whipping harder, he stops and tries to kick me. But Dragon uses her body to shield me again. I can't help but cry as she grunts in pain, blood starts coming out of her mouth. All the punishments she has taken is taking a toll on her. I don't even notice the blood is dripping onto me as I cry silently.  
"Hush... Hush... Little One" Slowly the whisper of Dragon's voice escapes her red mouth. I hear the man stop and grunt in anger.  
"Give up already!" He shouts at us. "Scream for me!" To my horror he grabs Dragon off me and pulls off her top, Dragon tries to cover herself but in doing so get pushed down, now her arms are trapped. Dragon turns her head to me and smiles. I watch helplessly as the guard pulls out a knife, I realise I'm about to see how she gets her opened wounds. Using his foot to keep her down, he japs the knife into her back, a scream escapes her mouth and she coughs up some blood. He starts laugh as he pulls the knife downs, opening up the wound, I freeze. I can't pull away my eyes, I watch Dragon faint, the guard stops. Frowns and is about to kick her but I run at him. Holding his leg.  
"Get off me!" he kicks me, Dragon was awake during this, I look at her eyes wide as the guard turns to me. Dragon makes a move to get up but instead kicks the guard.  
"Why you-" He puts the knife in the other wound, but this time a horrid scream fills the air, it was like a scream and a roar. The guard covers his ear. As soon as it stops, he laughs and walks away, not without pulling out the knife first.  
I run over to Dragon grabbing her shirt alone the way. She stagers up. I put her arm around me to help support her. I look at her as she put her shift on. Her eyes are shut. When she finally opens them she smiles at me.  
"Hush, Hush little one." She crocked. Why dose she act like this is a joke? I cant help but clench my fists. Dragon notices. She pull me into a hug.  
"Shouldn't I be the one getting the hugs?" She jokes. I look up at her smiling face. She get fully up and starts walking. I notice her bloody back and start crying, she turns around.  
"Why?... Why did you do it?" I ask, Dragon walks up to me and takes my hand. Squeezes it, then continues walking, still hand in hand. We walk in quiet for a bit. I have stopped crying.  
"My Dragon Slayer a funny thing" Dragon starts but doesn't looks at me,  
"I think that when she is older she will be very beautiful" We enter our cell. Turning to me she says  
"I know that when you are older you will be very beautiful" I look at her,  
"So I promised myself that you will make it to see if I am right, just like your promise to be strong" She kneels in front of me, wiping my old tears,  
"You say it like you won't be there..." Dragon doesn't say any thing instead her goes over to where we where last night and lays down. I look at her shocked. I make my way over to her.  
"I'll promise you this... We will see if you are right" I say looking at Dragon, who looks at me.  
"One day we will be out of here and... you and I will see each other, then we will see how much I have grown." I say feeling as if I have a glow to me, I knee by Dragon, she smiles at me,  
"I will like to wait for that day" Then she falls to sleep. I lay down next to her. The last though that reaches my mind is, 'Will there be a day?'

 

(For people who haven't watch/read Fairy Tail this may become very confusing, but run with it as it doesn't really matter if you get this little bit)

\---Hours later---

-Normal POV-  
Dragon was gone when Erza woke so Erza forgot about her friend. Erza had gone with some friends to see if they can escape but were captured in the progress. Erza was tortured and has lost her right eye. Her friend rescues her but at the cost of his own self. To help get her friend back Erza starts a revolution. Rob is killed protecting Erza and Erza awakens her magical powers. However, when she fines her friend his mind has been taken over by evil. He takes control over the Tower of Heaven (What they were working to build) and banishes Erza, using all her friends as blackmail and saying she will be killed if she ever came back. Now Erza is standing at the edge of the island, thinking how is she going to leave...-


	10. Tower of Heaven - Goodbyes

-Erza's POV-  
"How am I going to leave?" I say to myself. I have finally stopped crying, I can't go back, I don't look back. All the boats have been destroyed... I don't think I have another energy to swim it, I don't even know were it is... slowly I step forward. Getting near to the cliffs edge. I jump (not off the cliff) as hands slid around my waist, warm breathing by my ear, and a whisper,  
"Hush, hush little one" I turn slightly to see the smiling face of Dragon... I frown and pull away,  
"How can you smile?" I say to her, anger fills my voice, she frowns,  
"I am your friend-"  
"So!?! All my friends are stuck here" I shout at her, She comes over to me and kneels, turning me to face her she says  
"We need to find hope more when times are at their darkest."  
"you've said that already..." I huff, looking away,  
"Yes but it hasn't quiet gone into your brain" Dragon says as her ruffles my hair. I turn back to the vast ocean and sign.  
"You don't die for your friends, you live for them" Dragon whispers to herself, I turn to her,  
"It will do no good" Dragon just smiles and stands up, walking over she says,  
"I can help with this..." Looking around she says "We must get you out of here before they fine you" I nod. Before turning back I say  
"Is it ok to trust people?"  
"Yes and No but it is you who must take that step, not me. Anyway you have me!" Dragon says smiling,  
"Ok Dragon I trust you" Dragon looks at me. Then she bows taking my hand,  
"Then it is an honour" she says as she stands, not letting go of my hand, I nod and soon we have stepped off the island.

-Later-

I sit on a beach, listening to the panting of Dragon's breathing, as she lays next to me.  
"Thank you... for... for everything" Dragon smiles as I say that. "Will you be ok?"  
"Yes. I. just have. used up. a lot of. my. magic" Dragon manages to say. But I don't see a smile this time.  
"Did Rob ever tell you about the guild?..." Dragon looks up at the sky.  
"Yes... Fairy Tail.."  
"You should go there..."  
"But-"  
"No buts little one... For me and Rob, go there" I sigh at her comment. I pick up the note on the sandy floor,  
"Fine. But what about you?" I place a hand on Dragons head, she's burning up, gently Dragon removes my hand but still holds it,  
"I will go back to my pupil..." She kisses my hand and smiles, 'He lips are so soft' I think, "Everything is ok little one..." Her voice becomes a whisper and I think she is about to fall asleep. I sign and place my head on her chest, whispering  
"As lone as my best friend is ok..." After a bit, I stand up, I nod at the smiling Dragon who has fallen asleep, I hold the note that has directions on it in my small hand. I turn and walk away.  
"I will keep my promise" I whisper,  
"And I will look for you when the time is right" I hear the quiet sounds of Dragon giggling, "By which I mean, I will keep my promise."  
I walk away.  
"When you are all grown up we will meet again" I nod at this and continue, I almost stop, thinking that I heard Dragon say something else but I brush it aside.  
'You don't die for your friends, you live for them'


	11. Job Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry it being so short I wanted to somehow make a break so I can add an another... event? But I needed a bridge to make it happen. That is why this is sooooo short. Sorry!

-Normal POV-  
Natsu is sitting by the girls, staring at Dragon, who is asleep,  
"Why is she sleeping?" He asks Erza rolls her eyes; Dragon head has fallen and is now resting on Erza's shoulder. Everyone was listening to their story, the Master stands up and walks over to Dragon and Erza,  
"Is there anything else we need to know?"  
"Yes but it does not mean I am going to tell you..." Dragon mumbles, sitting up, "Armour hurts..." She mumbles to herself rubbing her face.  
"Sorry.” Erza replies then adds “But would it not be for the best?" Erza looks at Dragon,  
"Somethings are meant to be found out, not told" Dragon stands up and goes to leave. Erza stands up and says,  
“I will be going now,” Makarov nods at her, and Erza follows Dragon who had heard her and decided to wait. They smile as they reach each other, Makarov watches them go, Makarov wants to find out more but doesn’t want to push it. Instead he turns to the, now fighting, Gray and Natsu. Gray had came over (just in underwear) and had punched Natsu,  
"Why'd you do that? Ice princess?" Natsu shouts at Gray,  
"Cause' you were over reacting, HOT-HEAD!" Gray shouts back. Soon they are arguing, soon they start fighting, causing everyone to join in. Instead of stopping it the Master turns to, the now confused, Rose,  
"Oh! Rose you don’t know about the jobs do you?" Master turns to Rose,  
"Please tell me!" Rose walks to the Master, avoiding the fight,  
"Everyone can choose jobs to do over on that board *pointing to a big notice board to their left* that how you can get money and other gems but the next ranking is S-class, which are harder to do and pay more, that board is up the stairs *pointing to the stair way at their right (which lead to a over viewing room and a red bullet board* once you have chosen you can take it to me or Mira and we will check it for you, then you can go on your way" the Master finishes. Rose nods and makes her way over to the job board,  
"So this is where they get the jobs from..." Rose mumbles to herself, Natsu comes over and puts his arm over her shoulder,  
"I know! You can choose this time!" Rose smiles and nods, looking at the board, soon she spots one. Grabbing it she goes to the master, who has returned to his spot on the bar,  
“This on please!” handing it over,  
“Collect this ruby necklace that was stolen and hidden near Sun village” Master reads out loud, he smiles at Rose and hands it back, she smiles some more and goes over to Team Natsu,  
“I’m going on this one who wants to come?” Rose says with a cheery tone,  
“I shall come with you” Gray says standing up, Rose just smiles, thinking that it was good he was wearing some clothes.  
“THEN WE'RE COMING AS WELL” Natsu and Lucy shout, Rose turns towards them, a little confused, but smiles anyway,  
“Wow, I wasn’t going to do anything…” Gray says rolling his eyes but had somehow made it closer to Rose. Lucy immediately appeard in between him and Rose saying,  
“We need to pack” Gray huffs as Rose is lead away, towards Natsu house as they were sharing, Natsu immediately hits Gray.  
“Why’d you do that? Hot-head” Gary says rubbing his pink face,  
“Don’t hit on my sister! Ice princess!” Natsu shouts then storms out, Gray stares in puzzlement… normally Natsu would start a fight…  
Resting his hands on his head he mumbles,  
“Man… he must really love his sister”  
“He dose” Gray jumped and turned around, Makarov stands behind him, Gray looks at him.  
“When Igneel left Natsu also lost his sister, not knowing if she was ok, he came here and was immediately given a new family. So to have his sister back after everything that has happened he doesn’t want to lose her again.” Gray goes quiet… huffing he walks away,  
“Where are you going?”  
“I going to find Natsu” giving Makarov a side look, he continued “and to say sorry”.


	12. Rose's Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profile for Rose.  
> And a hint:  
> Rose is not one of my OC I have just made her up to use this once. My three goddess and gods (Six in total) are my real OC.

Name: Rose Dragneel  
Age: 18/19  
Looks: I wear a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, (left open and untucked) which exposes my bare chest but I do wear a make-shift top made out of bandages. I also wear white knee-length trousers. I have a thick wristband with the colours of each element of each type of Dragon Slayer magic. I wear black ankle-boots. Finally, I have the scale-patterned scarf (like my brother's) that I received from my adoptive father, Igneel.  
Personality: Much like her brother, Rose is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite her consistent brawls with her brother and the other members of Fairy Tail, she is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Also like her brother she has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach but also wants to be beside her brother when fighting and often stays out of big battles. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Rose rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. She never loses her temper but from an incident (Fire vs. Fire) we know that something happens when she dose.  
Like: Her brother's company, Dragon, her friends, food, dancing and anything girly.  
Dislikes: People hurting her friends, travaling and anything mean.  
Past: Was adopted by Igneel but when he lelt, was taken in by Dragon, no one knows what happen during that time but every now and then some information slips.  
Guild Mark place: Right Shoulder and red (copying her brother).  
Spells: Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Fire Dragon's Grip Strike.  
Specially Spells: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist and Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Rose dose know some God spells but will not use them.  
Extra: Natsu loves her very much and Rose loves her brother very much, it is easy to tell that they are siblings. The guild often is shocked at how similar they are but love her in their own way. Though she is unaware of the guys eyeing her and Gray’s constant approach, she loves them all and will do anything for them. Dragon and Rose get along well but their relationship is unknown. The Master enjoys her company and sometimes Rose is seen to be more kind than Natsu and sometimes more air headed than him.


	13. Dragon's Profile

Name: Dragon Fury (Female)  
Age: Not known (I lost count as soon as I hit hundred.)  
Looks: I has long deep red hair, Red unnatural eyes, my pale skin makes my cherry lips more… alive. I have a medium chest and great curves. Normally I wear black jeans that end just below the knee. Top half is covered in bandages (for looks) with a black top. It has long ripped sleeves (showing off the bandages) that are loose and covers my hands, the top ends just above the belly button. With a blood red belt around my waist. I prefer going bear-footed.  
Personality: I keep quiet around people and have a mysterious aura to me, I hardly smile (like Erza) but when with Rose (my pupil) and Erza (my best friend/like a daughter to me) I begin to feel at home.  
Like: Being with Erza, singing, playing musical instruments and sleeping.  
Dislikes: Gray a bit (for hitting on Rose) and people hurting my friends.  
Past: unknown  
Guild Mark place: Right eye and a deep purple  
Spells: Unknown… but is a Dragon Slayer  
Specially Spells: Unknown  
Extra: The guild finds her very mysterious but love to have her around (even if she just sleeps), the boys find her very attractive but with Erza around they wouldn’t dare make a move, sometimes Dragon is scary as well. Natsu wants to fight her but she always refuses. Rose loves her for who she is even if she struggles herself… opps Rose let something slip again…  
The Master wants to help and find out more but sadly she does not want to involve other people.  
Hint: She is not her as in her  
A/N What anything else? Have I missed anything?


	14. The Chibi Incident

-Dragon's POV-  
I walk into the guild and move slightly so that an oncoming chair misses me. I turn and glare at Natsu, owner of the chair, who smiles and walks up to me. Shouting a  
"Yo!"  
I sigh, "What do you want Natsu?" I roll my eyes,  
"Want to fight?"  
"No"  
"But now we know your secret why can’t we?" Natsu wines. I punch him, sending him flying across the hall. I turn and walk towards my table. Rose is already sitting there.  
"You' know I know he is annoying but he is still my brother" I sign  
"Fine I'll lay off"  
"Good-"  
"But He has to too"  
"Easy said than done" I sit down,  
"Well you have your answer" I lift my hood, showing that this conversation is over, Rose sighs then goes over to the pissed-off Natsu.

-Normal POV-  
Gray comes running in. He runs up to Team Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, (Of course) Happy and Rose),  
"You- Have. To hide... me" Gray pants.  
"Why-" Lucy’s cut off. A blue haired young women appears in the door way. Her name is Juvia, who has a crush on Gray. Juvia has dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Her hair is mid-length and she wears revealing clothing. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh, being blue in colour.  
"Gray!" Love hearts are in her eyes as she makes her way over to Gray.  
"Hi Juvia" Gray acts all cool, Rose stares at him in wonder, Juvia notices.  
"You are now Juvia's rival!" Juvia shouts pointing at Rose,  
"What-"  
"You and the blonde one shall not have Gray!" Juvia says pointing at Lucy and Rose. Gray backs away a bit.  
"Not this again!" Lucy starts shouting, Rose shrinks a bit.  
"Rival's in Love" Juvia glares at them both. Rose shrinks a bit more.  
"We are not Love Rivals!" Rose shrinks a bit more, as the too mages start shouting at each other.  
Suddenly, someone with a dark aura appears.  
"You must be Juvia..." All turn to the dark aura, Juvia shakes in fear,  
"Ye-yes, I am Juvia" Juvia shrinks a bit.  
"I would not label people as love rivals if I were you..." The cool voice makes Lucy and Juvia Shrink a bit, shaking with fear.  
"You may say it to someone deadly" At that Team Natsu + Juvia - Erza, shrink some more. Dragon laughs as the dark aura disappears from around her. Bending down she picks up the Chibi Team Natsu + Juvia - Erza. They all shout complaints as they try and stand up in Dragons cupped hands.  
"Erza," Dragon calls as Erza comes over from where she sat with amusement.  
"Yes, Dragon?"  
"I don't want to change them back yet..." A dark aura appears around Dragon,  
"Well, we could have some fun?" A dark aura appears around Erza,  
Everyone backs away while the Chibi people shake with fear.  
Natsu hides behind Lucy who uses Happy as a shield as he cries. Juvia holds on to Gray, who doesn’t stop her as he shakes in fear. Rose up looks around in wonder, a little scared but is too simple-minded to notice. 'Wow, dose the world looks big...' Is all Rose thinks of, and every now and then, 'Hay, look its Dragon and Erza, wow they are giants...' but her mind wonders again.  
Dragon and Erza start giggling as Erza picks up Lucy, Natsu and Happy. Putting them on a cake she says,  
"Until that cake is gone you will be in Chibi form" They all start winning. Then Natsu turns around and jumps face first into the cake. While a tear full Lucy stars grabbing hand-full’s of cake and eats. Some of the guild members start cheering them on, Levy loudest, while others turn to see what Dragon is doing.  
Dragon picks up Rose and laughs as Rose starts shouting about wanting to play. Rose gets placed down with Juvia and Gray, but somehow Rose is about the side of a small doll, probably Dragons doing.  
"Now... What to do?" Dragon ponders. Rose leans forward and slides into Dragon's cloak pocket. Dragon laughs and turns her attention to Juvia and Gray. Once again dark aura appears.  
"Is Rose Juvia's Love Rival?"  
"No" Juvia’s tiny voice says.  
"Good..." Chibi Juvia sighs with relief, "and now punishment...” Fear takes over Juvia,  
"Gray please help Juvia!" She shouts as Dragon picks her up, then pulling a Lantern-Cage out of now where, puts Juvia in. Gray stands in fear,  
"Hey- hey that’s mean!" He chips up. Dragon turns and picks him up,  
"Um... I mean...” Gray starts panicking. Dragon laughs and puts him in with Juvia. Rose stars shouting about random stuff totally unaware. Dragon starts swinging it a bit as she walks over to Erza. Chibi Lucy is laying on top of the cake, after eating a very good % of the cake, while Happy is passed out beside her. Natsu is sitting in a hole that he had made and is now tearfully eating the last half of the cake (or trying to). Erza sits by them; Dragon joins her and places the Lantern-Cage on the table.  
"You didn’t have to swing it!" Gray shouts, well being so small it comes out... well cute. Dragon laughs. Rose jumps out and starts doing a little dance, everyone 'awwws' at her cuteness. Erza pants her head,  
"Rose I think you should stay in that form" Dragon nods in agreement. Rose blushes >//.//


	15. The Fight

-Dragon POV-  
I look towards Rose, As she mumbles a "Tick Tock" Rose turns and smiles.  
"Dragon... Tick Tock" I huff,  
"Knock it off Rose"  
"But Tick-"  
"KNOCK. IT. OFF!" I shout, causing the whole guild to look towards us. I frown, take a deep breath and sit down with a sigh.  
"Sorry Rose..."  
"That's A.O.K I know you want to stay-" I give Rose a glare that shuts her up. I turn towards Erza and she comes up with a plate of strawberry cakes.  
"Haho! Erza!"  
"Hello Rose" Erza sits down by me, I nod at her and she smiles, I smile back. Rose mumbles a 'Tick Tock' that only dragon slayers can hear. I growl at her, Natsu comes running over,  
"FIGHT ME!"  
"Sure"  
"Please I wann- Wait, what?"  
"I said I'll Fight you"  
"O-ok..." He leans closer "Are you feeling OK?" I huff,  
"Look do you want to fight or not?"  
"Well yes..." I stand up,  
"Then lets go" I start walking away, Rose comes running up,  
"Your going to do it aren't you..."  
"Yes"  
"Is it your good-bye?"  
"Her what?" We stop and turn to see Erza following  
"Dragon's going to leave soon" Rose states sadly.  
"Oh"  
"Don't worry" I say, I do not want to continue this conversion, so leave them standing there.  
"Natsu!" I shout as I make my way towards him as the guild watch us closely.  
"Yo Dragon ready?" He sets himself into a fighting position.  
"Yes" I copy.  
Suddenly he runs at me, shouting  
"FIRE DRAGON PUNCH!" I duck, pushing upwards and flipping him over me, he lands with a 'oaf-'. I swiftly turn, raising a leg I go to kick him but he rolls sideways and pushes off the ground. I flash my teeth at him, growling,  
"Wow..." He says, I lower myself a little as if a beast crouching, out of the corner of my eye I see the guild gasp.

-Normal POV-  
Natsu watches in amazements as Dragon's teeth become pointer and her hands become claw-like, her skin seems to get a red tint to it and almost hard looking. Lunching she jumps at him making a horrid scream. A claw stucks him, he jumps back in pain,  
"Fine" And with that he runs at her, shouting  
"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" the fire consumes her but nothing seems to happen. Then slowly the fire clears, showing the burnt girl crouching, slowly standing she smiles at Natsu,  
"Tut-Tut, You need to be more careful" And with that red smock seems to swirl around her, till you see nothing else than the smoke. Then it disappears to relieve someone new.  
A tall, lean, muscly man stands where the girl was. He has short deep red hair, his right eye is red while the other is a flame colour, that seems to more like the real thing. He wears plain red shorts and is bare-footed. Slowly he steps forward saying,  
"I wouldn't have shown you my form if it weren't for the fact that I am need else where" Natsu stands his ground replying,  
"Who-o are y-you? Where is Dragon?!" The man laughs,  
"I am Dragon... Dragon Fury. I stay in female form so that you would trust me more.... But my soul is male." Natsu looks more confused.  
"Wait!" Rose comes running out, both men look at her, she stares at Dragon,  
"Why do you have to go? Dragon? Why?"  
"I am need elsewhere..."  
"But-"  
"SILENCE" Dragon Roars, slowly he steps forward, his eyes soften at Rose. "I am truly sorry..." Red smoke appears again, "I am, But..." The smoke disappears to relive Dragon's real form. He looks like did but with scales along his arms, which lead into claw like hands and legs that look more Dragon's then Human's. And back where some red Dragon' wings rest and a long red Dragon tail hangs out of his trousers. His head has horns sticking out and his ears are long and pointy a lot like an elf's. Scales cover the sides of his face and he has very pointy, white teeth. Growling he said,  
"This is my real form, a gift to you, as a thank you I'm letting you see it"


	16. Knowings

"W-wait, you-r" Natsu tries to say but a gust of wind causes him to stop and shield his eyes. The wind is caused by Dragon's wings as he opens them and bends his legs for a take off. He takes one look around, eyes landing on Erza and softening, before anyone can speak he says to her,  
"You have grown, you have learnt, you are strong. Please enjoy life from now on" and with that he jumps, lifting off into the air. As he goes to fly completely of Natsu shouts something over the noise of Dragon's wings. Dragon turns and smile shouting a "I will" Before speeding off into the sky.  
All is quiet, then suddenly Rose falls to the ground and burst into tears. Erza walks over and hugs her, more for her own comfort than Roses. Talk erupts from the crowd, shocked, angry and sad. But Natsu just stands there watching as the tiny dot of Dragon disappears. Reality floods him, making him look to the ground with a lost excretion. Makarov stands next to him saying,  
"It wasn't because you pushed her-" He laughs slightly "I mean 'him'" Shaking his head slightly he continues "You should talk to your sister if it bothers you that much."  
Natsu looks up shocked, turning he starts "What d-" But Makarov is already gone. Rose, who finally stopped crying appears next to her brother. They stand there until everyone has gone inside and all that can be heard is the wind. Erza looks towards them, pausing a moment, before walking into the guild to get some answers off of Makarov.  
"You knew" Natsu breaths sadly. Rose nods slowly without moving her eyes off of the sky.  
"From the very start" She adds,  
"And you didn't say!" Natsu turns to her adding "You just lie to us?"  
Rose looks towards him, "He said that 'Fate has decided and I must play my part' every time I had bring it up." Silent  
"So he fold us then, lying" Natsu says angrily.  
"Yes but at a cost" Rose looks towards him "He lost people"  
And with that Rose turns, tearing up, and walks back into the guild. Leaving her big brother lost with only a few facts, but the more he thought about it the more he couldn't get the image of Dragon's true form out of his head,

'Dragon was a Dragon Born'


	17. Why?

\- 3 months later -

Life had return back to normal... everything had calmed... all that was left was the bitter after taste of- of him.  
Rose would spend her ttime sitting with Erza or on Dragons old table. She missed Dragon. But the guild had made her feel lost as everyone was insure on how to take it.  
Erza has losed some of her fury... the guild members still was scard of her but, it wasn't the same. Being lied to was hard to understand. Erza couldn't be mad, she- he had saved her... but why? Why? Did it turn out like this?  
Natsu- Natsu ddidn't know how to feel. He was confused and lost on why everything had happen... then the whole 'Dragon Born' born thing made jim feel more confused but slightly... happy?

No one wanted to say but they kinda missed the imposter... they were of course angry at being lied to but surly if he exsplain himself then all could be forgiven?  
That what families are for? Right?


	18. My Friends...?

*somewhere unknown*

 

 

"So you just lelt?" A figure, that seems to move with the shadows, asks the Dragon Born next to it. He looks up from where he is crouched, signing he replys

"I had to..." He stands rubbing a hand over his marking. The figure watches before stepping forward and putting a hand on his Guild Mark. Dragon stops rubbing his markings and leans slightly into the touch. The figure speaks  
"Yet... You still keep this..." He removes the figures hand with a huff, he looks towards them frowning.  
"it matters not..."  
"You have time"  
"And what for!" He snaps.  
"They hate me!" the figure goes to speak but he angry whispers  
"I lied to them" silence "for all I-"  
The figure cuts him with a strong but soft low voice.  
"You don't know that... they may not be like that"  
"How would you know" he sighs  
"They are your friends..." the figure replys.  
"My friends...?" He breaths. The figure just nods moving backwards, it's long coat floats as if it is made out of shadows along the floor, Dragon turns.  
"I guess... I can cheack" he looks at them offering a small smile  
"I wont get my hopes up. Just- just in case" He steps away slightly.  
"We are use to it by now..." the figure states, sadness and longing line it's voice. Dragon just nods walking away.  
Not before he adds  
"Thank you Sister"


	19. I'm Back...?

-Normal POV-

It's midday by the time Dragon makes it back to Magnolia. He has a bandage around his neck and right eye. His left eye still has its brightness. He wears a leather holster across his bare chest, his feet are still bare but now he wears red troused that goes to his knees. There are bandages around his legs, his wrists and hip. His tail is wrapped around his leg, his wings are tucked against his body. His horns look worn and his red hair is messy but he makes no attempt to sort himself out. Instead he simply pull on the cloak, pausing to laugh at the ironly.

He lifts the hood, the only sign of horns are two small lumps, he keeps himself hidden.

"Now..." he starts his way towards Fairy Tail. Coming up to the doors he takes a peak inside.

Everyone is chatting as usual... but the air seems, off. Dragon wayches for a moment taking it in. A door to the right flys open and Rose comes running out.

"Hurry!" She laughs pulling both Natsu and Erza along.

"What are you doing sis?" Natsu asks lulling out of her hold  she turns frowning.

"Going to look for Dragon" Natsu frowns.

"How many times do I have-"

"He doesn't want us to find him" Erza states cutting off Natsu.

"How would you know?" Rose turns to her. Erza goes to say something but ends up closing her mouth.

"You just don't understand..." Rose huffs, crossing her arms.

"Yer we don't" Natsu says, "Why don't you explain it to us. Sis" Anger traces his voice. Rose winches. She opens her mouth but closes it, tears appear in her eyes. Natsu looks shocked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- it wasn't-" He reaches out to comfort her but she steps back look hurt

"You just don't get it! None of you do! Now your taking it out on me!" She shouts.

"He didn't-" Erza starts but Rose just shakes her head and turns. She runs towards the door, wiping at her eyes.

Dragon steps though the door and she runs into him. She yelps but before she can see who it is, Dragon hugs her.

The guild goes quiet. Rose looks up and freezes.

"Hey thats my sister" Natsu shouts stomping over. Dragon lets go. He laughs. Natsu stops.

"Well... that was something..." Dragon says.

"Dragon!" Erza gasps.

"Dragon!" Rose squeals, jumping on him. He chuckles.

"Dragon..." Natsu says almost not believing it. Dragon pulls down his hood and smiles at Natsu.

"You..." Natsu starts but the Master cuts him off.

"DRAGON I NEED A WORD!" Everyone watches as the small man stomps up to him. His anger radiating off of him. Everyone braces for the worse.


	20. Second Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muhahah you shall never know! >:D

-Normal POV-

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!" Yells the Master. Everyone freezes in confusion.

Suddenly he pulls Dragon down and into a hug.

"Welcome back!" He says pulling out of the hug. Dragon laughs smiling.

"Yes... sorry about that..." They pull apart. Rose walks over

"Y-your back..." she sniffs "W-will you stay?" Dragon is about to answer but Natsu interrupts

"He doesn't want to Sis"

"But-"

"He won't!" Rose silence at her brothers outburst. Dragon steps forward.

"I... My sister sent me..." They turn. Natsu replies,

"See. It's just some mission to you" he crosses his arms but holds a hurt look in his eye. Dragon shakes his head stepping closer.

"They first time... my siblings sent me here... this time my sister let me return..."

"Let you? What do you mean" Erza adds in. Dragon smiles slightly, pointing to his guild mark.

"You guys left an imprint... that I don't want to get rid of." Rose smiles.

"Master?" Erza asks almost pleading. The master simply smiles and laughs,

"I thought I made it clear" He turns to Dragon

"Once a family always a family!" The whole guild cheers. Dragon smiles pulling Natsu, Erza, Rose and the Master into a hug.

"Second families are the best" Everyone laughs.

-later- night-

Natsu walks with Dragon.

"Your not mad...?" Dragon asks. Natsu shakes his head.

"na... family right!" He slaps Dragon on the back. Dragon laughs

"Yep. Now your stuck with me"

"Say... are you..."

"I'm half dragon" They stop. Natsu looks at him

"How is that..." Dragon sighs.

"My other half isn't human, it's-"


	21. Epilogue - Now

Everything is normal. The mages continue as if none of that ever passed. Rose stays as the hyper child that runs around the guild while sometimes being joined by her brother.

Erza continues as always. She does more jobs woth Dragon and loves to teach Rose how to put everyone is there place. As if she was her own pupil.

Now a days, the only thing that seems so out of place is the half breed that ebjoys messing with new members or passers by. Swapping between genders and forms.

Everyone has seemed to accept it... find it as a new entertainment. There are days that Dragon dissappears but he shows no sighs of leaving... forever.


	22. Ending - Something Extra x3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys... I did it! After so long I, MxVampireGoth, have finally finished it!  
> Whoop whoop!  
> Sidenote though... I may go back and... polish it up a bit but we'll see...  
> All depending on you guys!
> 
> *clears throat*  
> Sooo... im writing a little... sneak peak? It's not a 'sequel' *I won't be doing one* but~
> 
> This story was me taking something small out of my big story (which has so far taken me three years to write half of it...) changed it to fit this and boom you have this work!  
> But I thought I'll let you guys on a little... extra.  
> Please remember I have to edit them so it fits this fanfiction so it won't give you any ideas on my professional story... or something like that :/ :)

(Please need note, has important information)

 

A Shadowy figure watches the sceen below them.  Dragon walks out of the guild and pauses.  
"Hey~ Sib~" The figure turns to a dark skinned girl dressed in white.  
"Yes sister?" The shadowy figure asks.  
"Why can't I go have fun with the humans~?" She huffs crossing her arms. The figure rolls her eyes,  removing there hood, they untucks her black hair.  
"Angel..."  
"Yes Reaper~?" They smirk at one another.   
"Your Wings will get tangled..." Angel makes a 'oh' nose and starts tying up her white hair. Reaper looks back moving their wings to shield their white skin from the heat.  
Dragon looks up at the movement. Spoting the two Goddess flying above. He grins and waves at the two. 'Hello Siblings...' he seems to mouth before walking away.  
"Aww... I don't want him to come back..." Angel sighs. Reaper rolls there eyes.   
"I take that as a 'I wish he could stay with the mortals but he needs to leave' instead of... what you just said" The other just smiles.  
"Come on Wolfie will want an update... you know how the two get when separated..."  
"And thats why he has to come and visit Little Sis!" Angel stands matter of fact. Reaper sighs.  
"Also the twins will need to know when to pick brother up..." adding "...siblings..." They smile at one another while Angel laughs. She flys up.  
"Come on then! I want to go now~"  
"Fine. Fine. But no more soul messing around... that is my job..." they fly away.  
"Oh~ but I wanna be the Grim Reaper... you can have my job!" Reaper rolls there eyes.  
"But-"  
"No buts!" There's silence then Angel bursts out laughing.  
"You said Butt!" Reaper simply sighs.  
The two exit the dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your support :D <3


End file.
